


Let him fly

by Etrangere



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X/1999
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etrangere/pseuds/Etrangere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never could be content to let him fly, could you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let him fly

**Author's Note:**

> first line meme, using a first line from shadow_lynne.

You never could be content to let him fly, could you?

You had to keep him with you, with chains of guilt in a cage of pleading words. To keep him with you, you'd have done anything.

Don't give me this look, _Kamui_ , I'm not likely to feel ashamed. Heartless assassin, remember?

What? You think you're worth more than me... because you did it out of love? Please, don't give me that lie. I know all the lies in the book, and made quite a few. The things you do for love are rarely good. You can break people with love. You can wound them so deeply they remain crippled for life, like blind nightingale kept to sing only for one ear.

Why, of course, I'm referring to what I did to him. That makes the both of us very alike, don't you think? We both couldn't bear to let him fly away - ethereal creature that he is. We were so enamoured of his purity we kept wanting to spoil it.

Oh, that makes you so angry again. How cute. I can see what appeal the other Kamui saw in you... such fire when you cry. It's not much use to be angry at a ghost, you know, _Kamui_. And it's your own fault you became Sakurazukamori.

Chains bind both way, you see. I know.


End file.
